


Freckles Chapter Two

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [40]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Homophobia, Logan is greysexual, Logan is less of a mess, M/M, and I will fight, but it's not all angst, cursing, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil and Logan's experience in Virgil's childhood home over the holidays.It goes exactly as you'd expect.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Freckles Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AboutToCommitNotAlive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboutToCommitNotAlive/gifts).



> This is not a standalone you should read freckles and suffer through six months ago me's writing.
> 
> Also, one more fic and then I'm taking a break. I'll be updating on my Tumblr (mthevlamister), as well as shit posting a bunch.
> 
> Author fact: got a scrunchie and shoes that give off space vibes :3 they're holographic

The minute they walked inside, they were met with cookies and hot cocoa. Virgil's grandparents practically ran to the door to greet them, ecstatic to meet Logan face to face. It was nice, and both college students let their shoulders relax for a second. Virgil's parents were apparently out getting groceries. That gave them twenty minutes to be as gay as they could without worrying about anyone yelling at them. His grandparents did less of the interrogation Logan's folks did and more of an interview. Virgil could see his boyfriend's mind racing as it did each time he met someone new. Trying to read his grandparents and see what he could find out without asking first. He inspected the cookie before eating it.

"Ah," Logan said once he swallowed the piece in his mouth. "I see where Virgil gets his mango obsession from. Mango oatmeal cookies?"

"It's not an obsession! I just really like--shut up." Virgil huffed, leaning against him. "Gramps, Logan organizes everything. He'd have a field day looking at your bookshelf."

"I heard it was by genre, size, and author's last name. I respect such dedication."

Virgil's grandfather brightened up. "I would love to show it off! Now, if I could get Virgil to organize his room, that'd be impressive. It's still clean since the last time he was home, but he's messy. His pants, shirts, and socks are all in the same drawer."

"He does it at college too. I've been trying to convince him to get a three person apartment with me and my roommate, but my efforts have been fruitless so far. It'd be easier to keep him organized. We've only been dating for about two months now, but I'd rather him not live alone. He has invested me in his music and television choices, and it'd be easier to experience them if we lived together. May I ask where I'll be staying during this time?"

"We tried to convince his parents that you two were mature enough to sleep in the same room, but they were insistent about this couch. It pulls out to be a bed, so it'll still be comfortable."

"We won't tattle if you sneak into Virgil's room at night." Virgil's grandmother said, urging Logan to take another cookie. "Use earbuds when you watch something or listen to music. Our daughter will find any excuse to yell at Virgil, and he's got a bad temper. Don't you?"

Virgil didn't respond. He simply took a long sip of his cocoa, keeping his gaze low.

"He has his mother's temper through and through. No one wants to get in between the two of them when they fight. Him not hiding his freckles will start something immediately."

"I'm competent at keeping Virgil calm. We do counting exercises and watch Disney whenever one of us gets stressed. We'll be sure to use earbuds, and we'll keep a respectable distance between us when watching. Thank you." Logan declined a third cookie, setting his mug down on the coffee table. "We won't chance sneaking, or at least I won't. If the worst happens, I'll drive Virgil back to my house. Even if I get evicted prior to him having to leave."

"Thank you, dear. I'm sure if you're asked to leave, Virgil will leave with you. We'd rather him be in a supportive environment."

Virgil leaned against him, still eating his first cookie. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to be close to Logan, but he wanted to savor every second of it. He was grateful to see his grandparents, yes, but he'd rather be in his dorm than see his parents. Oh god. Their extended family would be coming over. They now knew Virgil was gay. His aunt wouldn't be too much of an issue. She never said anything bad about gay people like his parents did, and she wouldn't make a fuss when Virgil asked questions. He was on the fence about his cousins. They never talked about this, but they used gay as an insult. His one cousin showed him how to cover his freckles after he asked her. His uncle was just a step down from his parents. He was scared of what his uncle would say. He always urged Virgil to be an alpha male and get a girlfriend. He really didn't want to see them. Not if Logan was forced to go.

The front door opening made Virgil sit up straight. He detached from Logan completely, stiffening up. He forgot how tense he got at home. Logan put a hand on his knee, squeezing once before letting go. He moved over so they weren't even brushing against each other. Virgil's mom came in. She was covered in identical freckles, slightly faded with age. Virgil didn't look in her eyes, knowing they were full of shame and anger. Instead he glanced at Logan, who was analyzing her as if she was a test subject. His dad came in next. Virgil looked more like him than he did his mother. Logan smirked, tapping his foot. The gears were turning in his head. If they were anywhere else, Virgil would cuddle with him until he was done analyzing, but he couldn't here. He just had to keep stealing looks at his boyfriend. 

His mother sighed. It was sharp and spiteful. "Virgil."

"Hello."

"I see you brought him."

"I brought Logan, yes."

"I see you're showing your skin."

"Logan likes my freckles. My friends do too. No point in hiding them when people think they look good. I like the way I look."

"Hm."

They settled into silence. His father grabbed a cookie, sitting on the arm chair across from them. Virgil made the mistake to look up, wincing at the gaze. That was a mistake. He looked back down. "Logan's majoring in psych. He's been taking sociology classes on the side. He can tell most personality traits just by looking at someone. He memorizes things quickly and efficiently."

"He's still a queer." 

Logan put his hand on Virgil's knee before he said something he'd regret. "Yes, I'm queer. I like how unpredictable your son is. It makes it harder to read him. I appreciate the surprises he provides. He's more artistically inclined than I am, and he's passionate about it. Can't draw to save his life, but he can give me a multitude of facts about any painting we come across. I'd recommend going to a museum with him. Get to know him."

Unlike Virgil, Logan was making eye contact. He kept a blank face, crossing his legs. Virgil scooted closer. Virgil's grandparents held back smiles. His grandmother excused herself to put the groceries away, giving Virgil one last cookie on her way out. 

"I heard there were wonderful museums down here. A nice bonding activity for the family."

"You're pushing it, L." Virgil nudged his leg. "Better not get ahead of yourself. I want to be with them as much as they want to be with me."

"Swell. I'm still excited to hear you ramble about art. Love the sparkle in your eyes when you get excited."

Logan's confidence was feeding Virgil. He was still stressed to all hell, but he allowed himself to lean against him.

"I've been made aware that I'm restricted to this area at night, so is that true for the rest of the day?"

"I will be sneaking out of my room at night."

His mother huffed, crossing her arms. "I see college made you a brat. Disobeying our rules right when you walk in."

"Finding someone you really like makes you braver. Not that I'd admit any fear to you. Logan's the only one here who can tell."

"He can sleep in your room. Door open. On the floor. Makes more room for when your aunt and uncle come over."

"He'll be on the bed."

"We're not negotiating."

"We aren't at all. I'm stating a fact. You never laid a hand on me, and you won't start now. Be a shame if your jobs found out you hit your kid for being gay. Especially since mom's boss is a lesbian. Bet she'd love to hear all the things you say about her."

"I could kick you out now."

"Sure could."

His grandfather cleared his throat. "That's enough. If Virgil gets kicked out, your mother and I are going to a retirement home. We'll make sure each nurse knows who's allowed to visit, and it won't be you. It'll be Virgil. Virgil, you and Logan run along. Set him up in your room, and let him organize it. You can close the door."

Virgil nodded, getting up and hugging his grandfather before leading Logan to his old room. He shut the door quietly, immediately crashing against Logan once they were alone. Logan smiled, sitting on the ground so Virgil didn't fall. "Quite the temper."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Roman and Patton would be proud of you. Used all your energy?"

"How are you still able to think?"

"I feel no emotions."

"That's not right. You feel something for me."

"Touché."

Virgil pushed himself up, letting out a big sigh. "Sorry I tried to pick a fight with my folks."

"I started it. I tried to act like Roman would. Defend you and never back down. Don't tell him I did that."

"No promises. Princey would love it. You don't really do that. You're more passive aggressive. I mean, I guess that was a little passive aggressive, but it was mostly aggressive."

"Why did we promise to do a group call?"

"Because they're worried about us. It's both embarrassing and nice. Plus, this way we don't have to tell every detail when we get back. We can just update each other. We should unpack."

"I'm going to reorganize your dresser and closet before we do that."

"Whatever you want, babe."

* * *

"Specs! Emo Nightmare! The worst thing happened!"

It was eleven at night. Virgil and Logan snuck outside with the spare key to take their call. Roman began speaking as soon as they picked up. Patton let out a small sigh but didn't interrupt.

"Patton's dating my brother! My gross twin who eats hotdogs with chocolate sauce and olives! He's the absolute worst! He's so annoying--go away Remus! They don't want to talk to you!"

"Well, uh, Ro and I live really close to each other, so we took the same flight. My house is slightly closer to the airport, so his brother offered to drop me off on their way back, and Remus and I have been dancing around each other since junior high, so--"

"Since _when?_ "

"We stopped at the gas station, Ro went to grab us drinks, and Remus made a move. It wasn't a big deal. He was very sweet about it."

"He slapped your ass!"

"He was kind of sweet about it. How are you two doing?"

"Well," Logan started. "Virgil already got into two fights. One when we arrived, and the second was dinner. It was a screaming match, and it was quite bad. Apparently more family is showing up later this week. I'm excited to see how that goes. I've been planning with his grandparents. If anything goes wrong, we're leaving."

"Is this family. . . um. . ."

Virgil took the phone. "I don't know. My aunt gets emotional when she drinks, my uncle is concerned about me being tough, and my cousins I haven't seen since they were fifteen. Triplets. They're all applying for college--I think one did early decision, so he may be done with his applications. I have no idea how they'll react. Logan picked a fight with my parents already. We're both going to keep it calm until provoked. L's sleeping in my room now, not the couch. Don't know why my parents didn't think of the guest room."

"I'm glad you're all well, but we should return to the fact Patton is dating my--shut up Remus! God, he's trying to talk to you, Pat. Just text him! Don't--he's driving to your place. God. He's driving to your house Patton."

"I'm happy for you, Pat. Glad you're with him. Be safe. He sounds loud and intense, so be safe. L and I are going to head inside. It's freezing. We'll call after the holidays?"

"Yeah. Sure. God, I can't believe--alright. Call after the holidays."

They waited until everyone hung up before Logan looked at Virgil. "Think your folks locked us out?"

"Oh, completely."

* * *

Logan pressed a kiss to the final freckle on Virgil's ankle. His family was coming soon, and this always calmed him down. It was New Years Eve. About nine at night. Logan was given the rundown of each member one last time before they got there. Virgil didn't know how'd they feel about him being gay, and he didn't know if they'd be hostile towards Logan. He didn't know shit because no one until recently knew he was kicked out of the house once he left for college.

"You're practically shaking." He murmured, putting a hand on his cheek. 

"I'm not shaking. I'm simply cold."

"V."

"If things go wrong, we pack. We're heading back to campus in a week to visit your family anyway. Thanks for staying. Sorry I took you away for so long."

"I stayed. You did nothing wrong."

"You're the best boyfriend." Virgil let out a sigh as he hugged him tightly. "I can't believe I managed to snag you."

"You're exciting, and I care for you immensely. You and crofters are at the same level in my head."

"Oh,"

"Today will be easy. We finish getting ready, we go out there, wait for your family, drink champagne, and count down to midnight. We'll call the others in the morning. Want me to fix your hair?"

He gave a nod, letting Logan comb his hair back. There was chatter outside, meaning family arrived. Logan took his time, humming softly as he went. There was a soft knock from Virgil's gran, prompting them to get up and leave the room. Virgil held his hand in a death grip, tense as a taut wire. The chatter was consistent until they entered. His cousins looked uneasy, his uncle wouldn't look at him, and his aunt looked conflicted. As if she was trying to figure out what to say. Virgil bit his tongue, turning to Logan. Silently asking him to speak.

"Pleasure to meet everyone. I'm Logan, Virgil's boyfriend. I've heard all about all of you. Happy New Years Eve."

His aunt decided to speak up, smiling. "Goodness! We've heard all about you. Virgil's new friend! Didn't expect you to look so, well, um--"

"Virgil and I differ drastically, yes. One of the reasons I like him."

"Well, any friend of Virgil's I suppose!"

His uncle grunted, giving a nod before moving to say hi to his grandparents. His cousins glanced at each other before greeting his mother and father, leaving the two together. 

Virgil tugged Logan's arm slightly. "I hate this."

"I know, Virge. Give it a couple hours. If it gets really bad, we can leave sooner."

"She said you were my friend! You're my boyfriend! I'm so--"

"It's okay. We told the others we'd come back with horrible stories, and I've had a wonderful vacation with you so far. Being with you made it worth it. Even if there's a lot of arguing."

"I can't believe I haven't scared you away with how mean I get."

"It's. . . not appropriate, I suppose, but" he dropped to a whisper. "I find it attractive when you get mean."

"Wow. Telling Roman about that one."

"I'll make you walk back to campus."

"Virgey!" Virgil's aunt clasped her hands together. "Kat wants to talk to you! Introduce her to your friend! She has questions about university!"

Virgil's one cousin, Kat, rolled her eyes. She got up, motioning them both to follow her to the kitchen. She peeked back into the living room before speaking in a hushed tone. "Dad's confused and scared of offending you. Mom thinks dad's pissed, so she's trying to calm down your folks and my dad. Cal and Stan are being dicks, but they won't last a day at their colleges if they keep up that attitude. Your mom's been telling my mom that Logan's just been a friend. Trying to set us up or whatever. Not my type. No offense."

"None taken." Logan replied, giving a nod. "Did you actually have any questions?"

"Not at all. Just pretend I asked about whatever. I've sent all my applications without them knowing. I'm a photography major. My mom still thinks I'm a political science major. Oh, side note: if you talk to my dad about true crime podcasts, he'll start talking."

"I know about those. Virgil, if we may?"

Kat left the kitchen before Virgil could thank her, so he followed Logan out, who immediately went to talk to his uncle. Virgil stayed by, listening to them talk. His uncle seemed to relax a bit, even saying they were welcomed for dinner if anything went south at home. Virgil's parents looked a bit irked as his aunt tried to talk to them and his grandparents. They were staring daggers at him. He grabbed Logan's arm once more, squeezing softly. That made him pause his sentence and turn.

"All good?"

"I think we should go back early."

"Hm?"

"I think we should go back--"

"I heard you. What's wrong?"

"I just. . . don't want to be here. I can drive us back so you can sleep."

"I'll drive. Should we go now?"

"We can wait until midnight. I just can't spend another night--"

"Say goodbye to your grandparents. We'll pack once you're done and leave right away. We'll drink champagne at the apartment. Should be midnight by then."

"Thanks L. Sorry Uncle Dan. I'm, uh, stealing Logan."

His uncle shook his head. "It's completely okay. Be safe. I never liked driving at night."

Virgil wandered over to his grandparents. They were still talking to his aunt and parents, which made him uneasy. He tried to keep his distance most days. His grandfather stopped the conversation to look at him. The minute they made eye contact, he smiled. "Well, Virgil, I'm glad you made it down for the holidays. Be safe on your drive back. Text us when you're home safely."

He gave a nod, hurrying to his room. Logan already started packing. He sat next to him to help fold up the clothes, leaning against him. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You're uncomfortable, and I'd rather you be happy once the new year comes. We'll be home just in time. Grab our toothbrushes for me."

"Alright."

* * *

They got back around eleven fifty five. They put their duffle bags in Logan's room before going to the kitchen to pop open a bottle of champagne. Virgil sent a quick text to his grandfather, saying they got back safe. He sat on the couch as Logan poured the drinks. 

"Thanks," Virgil said, taking a glass once Logan came out. "I'm sorry I made us leave early."

Logan didn't respond at first, kissing a freckle on his forehead. He spent a good five minutes kissing all the freckles on his face and neck before pulling back and lifting his arm to kiss the freckles that resided there. "I'm perfectly fine just being with you. Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years, L."


End file.
